


A New Day

by Serenitydusk



Series: Christmas/Winter ficlets [4]
Category: Natewantstobtl, Nathan Sharp - Fandom, Phantom - Fandom, natewantstobattle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Based on the request:Can I have a fic with Phantom and a female reader? Like, drinking hot cocoa and watching the sunrise?





	A New Day

It had taken most of a day’s drive, but they’d finally made it to the cabin Phantom had rented.  She had wanted time away.  Away from the clubs, the contracts, the souls.  She knew what she was getting into when she and Phantom started dating, but for just a little while, she wanted him all to herself.

This wasn’t some little one-room cabin in the woods.  As cabins went, it was the height of luxury.  Beautifully rustic, it lacked none of the amenities of the finest hotels, except perhaps a swimming pool.  But the hot tub she’d found while looking around would more than make up for that.  

“So doll, whatcha think?” He hadn’t minded when she turned down staying at any of his businesses. He didn’t mind spending the money, but he knew she’d be treated like royalty by his staff.  Well, here, she’d be treated by royalty, just by him.

“I love it. Just the two of us.”  She smiled happily.

“Just like I promised.” He pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss. “No souls, no deals, just us.” He’d had the place stocked with food before they arrived.  They fixed a simple dinner together, just enjoying each other’s company and talking. She couldn’t remember the last time they’d just sat down and talked to each other.   
  
“So, what’s the plan?” She asked as she finished her dinner.

“The plan is there’s no plan.  We spend time together. We relax. We wanna nap, we take a nap. We wanna spend the day getting pruney in the hot tub, then prepare to get pruney. We wanna watch movies all day in our jammies eating junk food. You guessed it, we lounge in our jammies eating chips straight outta the bag.” He glanced across the table at her, “Unless you …want to do something, then I can make a few phone calls.”  

“No, that sounds perfect.” She didn’t like having every minute of her vacation completely planned out and no plan sounded like the best plan.

They changed into their jammies, watching movies until the early hours of the morning.  She stretched, “I think I’m headed to bed.” With Phantom’s schedule, going to bed at dawn made the most sense when you’re up all night managing nightclubs and making deals.

”Hey, if you can stay up just a little bit longer, there’s a fire pit on the balcony. I’ll get it started and we can cuddle.”  It wasn’t too cold, but there was a definite chill in the air.  He got the fire pit going and handed her a fluffy blanket. “I’ll be right back. I have a surprise for you!”    
  
Grinning, she blew him a kiss, “I can’t wait.” She cuddled down into the blanket, enjoying the crackle of the fire and the stillness around her. It was like the entire world had gone quiet, a hush falling over it as it waited for the new day to be born.

She grinned as she heard Phantom singing as he got her surprise ready.  Not loud and showy like he does when he performs, but almost under his breath, quiet, soft.  Still, she loved his voice, especially in these moments.  
  
He came out with a tray filled with a bowl of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers and two mugs full of hot cocoa. He sat the tray down, handing her a mug and plunked two big, fluffy marshmallows in it, then started making smores. “Breakfast of champions.” He grinned.  He fed her the first one, licking the chocolate and sticky marshmallow off his fingers when she was done.  Pulling the blanket over him, he snuggled up next to her, sipping his cocoa, fingers laced with hers as they watched the sun slowly rise in a brilliant splash of colors.  


End file.
